Operación Pezón
by Chachos
Summary: [AU] -Creo que esa madre nos traerá problemas. -¡No seas exagerado, no pasará nada!. -¡Ve al baño por Rogue! -¡Que asco, yo no quiero ir por Rogue al baño, está cogiendo a una puta! -L...Llevame al hospital...


**Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

**Holoo monstruos de la creación~, pues aquí trayendo otra loca historia basada en echos reales xD, no tengo mucho que decir, más de rato publicare otra cosa, y si no entre el medio de la madrugada. Total no tengo mucho que decir, solo espero que les cause tanta gracia como ami me causo gracia en su momento xD, espero sus reviews owo**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**~[Operación pezón]~**

**.**

**.**

—¿Estas completamente seguro de esto Sting?

—¿Dime cuando he dudado de algo Rouge? —Respondió de manera arrogante un rubio.

—Haya tu...nosotros no queremos problemas por un capricho tuyo que de antemano sabemos que irá mal. —Añadió un pelinegro de ojos rojos con aspecto de metalero.

—¡Ya verán que no irá mal! —Respondió el chico rubio de nombre Sting.— Además está noche nos vamos de putas como de costumbre, ¿por qué habría de pasar algo malo?, no tienen que ser tan paranoicos, al final de cuentas Gajeel solo tomara cerveza aislado con zorras a un lado y Rouge muy seguramente tendrá sexo en el baño público.

—Joven Eucliffe...¿está completamente seguro de esto? —Pregunto un hombre que se había acercado al grupo de jóvenes.

—¡Clarines, usted dele con todo!

—Esto no terminara en nada bueno. —Argumentó Gajeel de brazos cruzados.

—Concuerdo contigo Gajeel.

Más de rato, ya de noche. En un antro de música electrónica junto a diferentes Dj's, en una de las zonas vip. Se encontraban Sting, Rouge, Gajeel y Natsu. Los cuales se encontraban en su pequeño palco privado bebiendo cerveza y algún otro licor. Gajeel se encontraba sentado junto con Natsu en uno de los sillones contemplando el ambiente, mientras que Rouge se había ido con la excusa de ir al baño. Y por ultimo solo quedaba Sting con Natsu y Gajeel.

—Les dije que no había porque preocuparse. —Menciono de manera animada el rubio.

—Claro. —Respondieron monótonamente Gajeel y Natsu dando un trago a sus botellas de cerveza.

Sting miro hacía la mesa y echo un vistazo a la cuneta que tenía cerveza hace unos momentos. Frunció levemente el entrecejo y se levanto de su lugar llamando la atención del pelinegro y el pelirosa.

—Hey, ¿A dónde vas? —Pregunto Gajeel un tanto curioso.

—Voy por otra cubeta de cerveza, esa ya se acabo. —Termino de decir mientras señalaba la cubeta con las botellas vacías.

—¡Aja, muy seguramente te iras de zorro con cuanta puta se te ponga al frente! —Añadió Natsu.

—Bueno, no tengo la culpa de ser un imán de putas u zorras. —Respondió de manera arrogante mientras salía del pequeño palco.

Una vez que Sting había salido, se dirigió a la barra donde fue atendido de manera rápida y ordenó dos cubetas de cerveza. Las cuales le entregaron de inmediato. Sonriente el rubio se dirigía de Nueva cuenta hacia el palco que compartía con sus amigos, un sujeto choco accidentalmente con él, pero le restó importancia. Eso hasta que sintió una molestia...

—Mierda...—Murmuro al sentir una leve punzada en el pecho, para luego pasar sus ojos hacia el bolsillo de su camisa y entrar de poco a poco en desesperación.—Mierda, mierda, mierda.

Comenzó a correr en dirección hacia el palco donde se encontraban. El recorrido de la barra al palco donde estaban se le había hecho largo. Entro de manera brusca y dejo las cubetas sobre la mesita. Natsu y Gajeel lo miraron raro por su repentina llegada tan rápida y su agresividad al dejar las cubetas sobre la mesita.

—¿Ahora qué carajos te pasa? —Le cuestionó Natsu con una ceja alzada.

—Ho...hos...hospital...—Fue lo único que articulo Sting.

—¿Eh?, ¿Para qué quieres un hospital? —Pregunto Gajeel de manera despreocupada.

—Gajeel...Natsu...por favor...llévenme a un hospital...

—Meh. —Fue lo único que dijo Natsu.

—Estoy tomando cerveza. —Mencionó Gajeel alzando un poco la botella con pereza y con la intención de no querer levantarse.

—¡Con un carajo, tengo el puto pezón colgando y ustedes aun se ponen sus moños!

Gajeel y Natsu al escucharlo escupieron sus cervezas por tal argumento. Claro...ahora se entendía porque Sting hablaba como si quejidos de puta se tratara. Estos pasaron sus ojos del oído a la parte donde va el bolsillo de la camisa de botones del rubio y efectivamente esta se encontraba llena de sangre y se le escurría. Natsu y Gajeel hicieron cara de asco, él pelinegro con piercings dejo con agresividad la botella de cerveza sobre la mesa y tomo las llaves que se encontraban sobre esta.

—¿Qué vamos hacer? —Inquirió el pelirosado aun con una mueca de asco.

—Pues ir al hospital, no hay de otra. —Respondió resignadamente mientras jalaba a Sting y le paso su brazo por sobre sus hombros para que se apoyara.— Ve por Rouge.

—¿¡Que!?, ¡Sabes que muy posiblemente estará haciendo cosas sucias con alguna zorra en el baño!, ¡yo no pienso ir eso es asqueroso!

—Deja de ser tan nena y ve por él, dile que a su primo se le cayó el pezón y dejara en un dos por tres a la zorra con la que esté, los esperamos en el auto. —Termino de decir mientras se iba yendo del lugar dejando solo a Natsu.

—¡Que quede claro que me debes una Redfox, me debes una! —Y sin más fue rumbo a donde estaban los baños. Un escalofrió paso por su columna y tomo aire. Dio un paso al frente y no tardo en escuchar gemidos y gruñidos.—Carajo que asco…—No dio más de dos pasos hasta que llego a los lavamanos y allí se detuvo.—¡Rouge, ya nos vamos!

—¡No molestes Natsu! —Se escucho la voz de Rouge dentro de alguno del os cubículos.

—¡A Sting se le cayó el pezón y vamos al hospital!

Era lo único que había dicho Natsu. Escucho un "¿¡Que!?" proveniente de Rouge y después de eso un golpe y el quejido proveniente de una mujer, luego de eso el sonido de unos pantalones subir y el de una cremallera. Y al final solo salió Rouge corriendo del último cubículo hasta que tomo a Natsu de su chamarra y ambos salieron corriendo del lugar. Tras llegar al coche solo basto que subieran para que Gajeel arrancara. Pocos minutos después llegaron a un hospital por la sala de emergencias. Una doctora pelirosa de avanzada edad. Los vio con mala gana y los atendió sin muchas ganas. Al final de cuentas, eran hijos de unos conocidos.

—¿Ahora qué paso mocosos? —Los cuestiono de manera agresiva la enfermera. Su nombre era Porlyusica.

—¡A Sting se le cayó el pezón! —Dijeron al mismo tiempo los tres mientras el nombrado se quejaba levemente.

—¿Pero qué carajos? —Miró al rubio con una mano sobre su pecho izquierdo.—¿Qué paso con exactitud? —Pregunto a los tres jóvenes. Luego llamo a unos enfermeros para que se llevaran al rubio en una camilla a la sala de emergencias.

—Fue el piercing que se había hecho del oído al pezón conectados con una cadenita. —Respondió Natsu.

—¡Sí yo sabía que ese maldito arete nos iba a traer problemas! —Grito exasperado Rouge.

—¿Qué harán con Sting? —Pregunto Gajeel a la mujer pelirosa.

—Le reconstruiremos el pezón.

—¿Eh? —Las caras de los tres jóvenes era de duda existencial. ¿Era posible reconstruir un pezón?

Y sin más Porlyusica los dejo en la sala de espera y se fue en dirección al quirófano.

—¿Qué vamos hacer? —Preguntaba Natsu un tanto desesperado.

—Llamare a mi tío. —Respondió Rouge. Gajeel y Natsu sintieron un escalofrío recorrerles la espalda. Ellos nunca llamaban a sus padres…y más cuando salían para andar de bar en bar teniendo sexo con cuanta puta se les pusiera enfrente. Rouge saco su celular y comenzó a marcar un número. Pero en cuanto empezó a sonar paso el teléfono a Gajeel.—Contesta tú, a ti no te regañara…

—¿Qué caraj-…—Pero no termino puesto que del otro lado de la bocina ya habían contestado.—¿Sí?

—¿Gajeel? —Pregunto una ronca voz de un hombre mayor.—¡Que sorpresa!, ¿Por qué me llamas del teléfono de Rouge?

—Weisslogia…—Dijo entrecortadamente y después carraspeo un poco.—Verá…lo que pasa es que…

—¿Están en la cárcel de nuevo? —Gajeel lo negó.—¿Se pelearon de nuevo con la gente que anda en malos pasos?

—No, no es nada de eso…lo que pasa es que…es que…

Weisslogia se impaciento un poco, pero la verdad no podía enojarse con Gajeel…algo tenía ese muchacho que lo hacía sentir como otro hijo.—¿Qué fue lo que paso Gajeel?, puedes decírmelo sin temor.

—A Sting le están reconstruyendo el pezón. —Dijo de manera directa. Pero nada, del otro lado de la bocina del teléfono se escuchaba nada, no habían colgado, simplemente no hubo contestación.— Weisslogia, ¿está bien?

En cuestión de segundos se escucho una sonora carcajada que llego hasta los oídos de Natsu y Rouge. —¡Ese mocoso! —Siguió burlándose.—¡Le dije que esa porquería le traería problemas pero no me hizo caso! —Siguió con su sonora carcajada hasta que se detuvo.—Voy para allá, están con Porlyusica ¿cierto?

—Sí. —Fue lo último que respondió Gajeel para después terminar la llamada y pasarle el teléfono a Rouge.—Dice que viene para acá.

Ese mismo rato, durante la madrugada. Sting abrió lenta y perezosa mente los ojos. La luz lo molestaba y gruño levemente. Sintió un ligero golpe en la pierna y miró. Eran Natsu, Gajeel , Rouge y su padre…esperen…

—¿¡Que haces aquí!? —Grito al ver a su padre en el cuarto de hospital.

—¡Cállate! —Grito cómicamente el hombre de cabellos canosos dándole un golpe con un cojín de los del sillón.—¡Te dije que ese estúpido arete te traería problemas!

—¡Déjame en paz! —Grito de manera cómica.

Y así se la paso toda la madrugada. Entre risas y burlas sobre el pezón reconstruido de Sting. Sin duda alguna está sería una buena historia que recordarían para siempre.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>si no quieren pasar por lo que paso Sting ya saben que hacer, nunca se hagan una perforación así, luego su pezón será reconstruido y hasta su mismo padre se burlará de ustedes xD. bueno me voy que mi madre me quita mi propia compu para ponerse a jugar e.e, chachos los ama!.<strong>

**~Chachos~ **


End file.
